


More Than A Man

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Perspective Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Perhaps, if Okoye saw the world as others see the world, then her eye might have slid past. But she sees the world as the General of Wakanda, and this woman walked as a Dora Milaje walks: watching the back of her leader.





	More Than A Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Also for 2017 Bingo Box 'Perspective Flip'.

Okoye understands the why of T’Challa’s decision to open up Wakanda to the world. She is not convinced that he has made the correct choice.

She most certainly does not appreciate the additional workload his decision has laid upon her.

Moreover, she does not appreciate the stinging reminder of W’Kabi’s betrayal – not simply the backing of Eric Killmonger (she may name him N’Jadaka in public as her king has required, but he will always be the Killmonger in her thoughts) – but in her beloved’s refusal to accept that Wakanda’s need of his loyalty was greater than his need for revenge.

Still, whatever her feelings, Okoye has a duty, and she will carry that duty out as her king commands and her country requires, even if she wonders – more than a little these last few days – if her king has doomed Wakanda by bringing it to the notice of ruthless powers – both national and corporate.

There are some who come seeking knowledge – medical advancements, production and recycling technologies, even armour and protection in the wars that are daily waged around the world. There are others who come seeking power – superior weapons and armaments for their own militia. There are those who come with the honeyed tongues of serpents, and those who come with the vituperative scorn of racial superiority.

And then there is the woman who Okoye finds sitting in her office antechamber.

Okoye has seen images of this woman before.

She has noticed her, although this woman was not seeking notice.

Perhaps, if Okoye saw the world as others see the world, then her eye might have slid past. But she sees the world as the General of Wakanda, and this woman walked as a Dora Milaje walks: watching the back of her leader. Bigoted minds might assign submissiveness to such a position, but Okoye knows what it is to stand back without seceding power. She knows what it is to hold the absolute and unquestioning trust of a good leader.

And so she stares Maria Hill down with no small amount of wariness – and no small amount of annoyance.

“General.”

“Commander Hill.”

The smile is slight and should convey wry amusement. Okoye thinks it more of a disarming tactic. “Ms. Hill will do, General. Commander was just my title in S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Yes, most certainly a disarming tactic. But Okoye is not swayed.

“And yet you stand here in my office.” Okoye lifts an eyebrow. “Have you come to request an audience on behalf of Nick Fury?”

The news of Fury’s survival has rocked the intelligence world of late. The _Hatut Zeraze_ have known of his survival for some time; it was kept quiet, because although he is not Wakandan, Nick Fury is a black man who has made his way in a white world. There is respect for what he has achieved, and appreciation for a man who can make things stick, even if his methods are not what Wakanda might choose – well, and he is not Wakandan.

“I’m pretty sure Fury can request technology on his own behalf, If he hasn’t already.” Commander Hill remains calm and unflustered, although the slight smile remains. “Actually, I wished to meet you, General.”

“As ear to the king?”

“More as a woman who walks one step behind a man.” Hill tilts her head a little to the side and her smile grows wry, as though making a concession to someone not present. “And I bring greetings and apologies from Pepper Potts, who wished to let you know that if you or King T’Challa required anything that she could provide, she’s at your service.”

Yet another woman who walks one step behind a man.

“You surprise me.”

“Pepper still surprises me from time to time.” Hill shrugs. “She says it keeps me on my toes.”

“And does it?”

“No more than keeping up with the Avengers did.” A wince crosses her face before being swiftly hidden. “At any rate, I’m charged to invite you to dinner tomorrow night – just you – if you wish to attend. It’ll be just the three of us.”

“To discuss your ‘world security’?”

“If the topic comes up.” Another shrug of silk-clad shoulders. “But, again, it’s mostly to meet you and to give you the opportunity to meet us. Pepper has a location in mind, but understands if you wish to vet it first. Or we can pick somewhere that’s comfortable for you.”

Okoye doesn’t take long to think about it. Yes, she distrusts the colonisers – their minds are blind and their histories lies covered over with gilt – but that is the world in which they live, the world into which her king has thrust Wakanda. And a hand freely offered may have hooks in it, but a trail with known pitfalls can be hazarded with care.

She will take care.

“Where and what time?”

Commander Hill names a time and a restaurant. A small location, out of the common way of envoys and ambassadors, but with good food, good service, and security that the Wakandans trust. Okoye will check it out with the _Hatut Zeraze_ before she goes, but she thinks that she can safely say, “I will be there.”

This time the smile is honest. “We look forward to it.”

Okoye finds herself smiling back.

Later, she will justify her decision to her king. She will point out that it is no small thing to have the ear of two quietly powerful women. She will argue that she can take care of herself. And she will remind T’Challa that her loyalty is to Wakanda, not to him, and it is in Wakanda’s best interests to maintain contact with two women who hold fiscal power and world security in their hands.

But, too, she finds herself...eager...to know these two women whose loyalties also go to more than just a man.

 


End file.
